


Shake It Off

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [18]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reference to Hate Comments, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Mark comforts Jackson who faces rumours again.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Shake It Off

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I referenced Taylor Swift, and what?

“They’re talking about me again.” Jackson sighed as he scrolled through social media for the nth time that day. It was late at night and he was resting in bed with his boyfriend, carelessly going onto his social pages and accidentally stumbling across the recent rumours about him. He didn’t want to continue reading but he couldn’t stop himself.

“I told you stop looking at that.” Mark took the phone out of the younger’s hands and placed it on the bedside table. “Stop looking at the hate comments and fake news. They’re not true and they won’t do you any good.”

Jackson’s head on his chest, Mark kissed his forehead sweetly, threading his fingers through the younger’s hair. Every other month or so rumours would surface about his boyfriend and the younger’s mood would dampen, taking the words to heart even though he tried to focus more on the positive side of things. Jackson couldn’t respond to any of it, he knew that, but it was horrifying to see how easily it trended among social media platforms. Mark too faced his fair share of hate, even overcoming the death threats back in their early years but he was no longer as social as Jackson or Bambam for that matter.

Comforting his boyfriend, Mark positioned the younger above him and rubbed his back, whispering sweet nothings and loving compliments as he kissed the inside of Jackson’s wrist.

Something triggered in Mark’s mind and he recalled that one Taylor Swift song he wouldn’t have heard had it not been overplayed on the radio. “Haters gonna hate.” He belted the lyrics out, attempting to cheer the younger up and make him laugh instead.

It seemed to work; Jackson tried to shut him up and a battle ensued between them, sharing giggles and laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? I like kudos and comments!
> 
> My WiFi is still acting shitty but it should be fixed in a few days, I’m sorry for still not responding to comments yet, I will soon!
> 
> Also, I like the whole ‘report hate comments instead of respond’ kind of thing. I don’t like giving attention to irrelevant people, you know?
> 
> See you next time, preferably with a happier drabble!


End file.
